wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A king at last
Um derp soooooooooooooooooooo, me being me I am lazy and have lots of time to just think, so I was thinking about thing to write about Wings of fire and thought has their ever been a sole king of any tribe and did some reaserch, and the only known king withought a queen was darkstalker, and he only briefly ruled in the old night kingdom. So i decided that I would attempt to write a fanfiction about a king, im not sure if anybody else has done this, if so please leave a link I would love to read them, and yes i know that I havnt like gotten to the king part, and your probabyly thinking what is this bub doin like how can there be a king if ya know akulet is alive, well you see........ Im thinking the exact same thing i got veeeeery sidetracked, but i promise i will get to the king part of this thingy. lol im not even sure anybody actually read this. The Wipeout The seawing queen Lagoon, rubbed her temples, and groaned, resting her head in her talons. she sighed looking over at akulet, sitting next to her playing with a flat oval shell. She looked up with big eyes, and smiled holding out her shell, She set in carefully into my talons, it had intricate little swirled patterns carved into the topside, I flipped it over and on the bottom was a small seawing carved into it. I smiled and set it back into her small palms, she smiled, making a hole, her face set with determination. I pulled a rope of tiny pearls connected with a leather strap from my neck and lifted the shell from akulet, stringing it on the pearls, and i wrapped it around her neck. She looked down at it, in awe, she grinned and admired it her eyes shining, she hugged me and i smiled. The doors blew open, and two guards walked inside, with grim faces, they were breathing hard, and one had a frightened look in his eyes, his pupils dialated, to slits. the other had a hard face. he look at me and then down at the floor, his voice swayed, and he spoke " Im sorry..... we tried, I swear.", He collapsed, and Lagoon stood alarmed, and the other Seawing , groaned, and spoke again his voice breaking, "Its the only way, I-I have to", and he lunged claws outstretched, reaching for the queens throat. Akulet I looked down at my new necklace and smiled and thought Its perfec''t The doors at the entrance to the palace swung open with a boom, and two Seawing burst in. i shrank back, and mother stood, talking to them, i was still learning the glowscale language,since mother wouldn't teach me, even though i was almost 6, so i interpenetrated most of it, but could only make out that the guards were afraid and mother was alarmed. Then the bulky seawing lunged at mothers throat. She roared and raked her claws across his face. he yanked is head back in pain and through the cloud of blood mother swam to me an hurriedly mouthed the words run . i shrank back I nodded confused, and swam up towards the ceiling, the smaller lanky seawing hurtled after me. I looked back, as mother dug her claws into his tail and yanked hi to the floor. she grimaced, as the other recovered, and she looked me in the eyes as his jaws closed around her neck. I silently screamed, for her, but to no avail, she was dead, mother was dead and i couldn't change that. the two seawings swam out, not noticing me, and i slowly drifted down to her. The door to the servant quarters opened, and Ray came bursting out, followed by jellyfish, I looked at them dumbfounded, they were my age, what were they doing here, yes I knew Ray pretty well, he was handsome and mother liked him, I think she wanted me to marry him i frowned at the thought. I turned my attention to the other dragon, I had only ever met jellyfish once, at a gathering, he wasn't super handsome, but there was something about him i couldn't quite get my head around. Jellyfish immediately ran over to the queen checking her pulse, his head drooping, i realized they were covered covered from head to toe in cuts and bruised, a long gash in is side. His breath heaving, i looked at him i shook my head, as he felt for a pulse. He twisted her horn to the right hard, hearing a creak i looked at him dumbfounded, as he twisted it off revealing an open space inside the hole where he fumbled around in and clumsily pulled out a small amulet, with the patterns that are on the underside of a royal seawings wing. He swam back to me, and made eye contact for a second, and put it over my neck, and heaved mother onto her throne, pressing his forehead to hers in grief, and swam back to me and Ray. They began to swim toward the ceiling, but I just swam over to mother, and pressed my hands in hers, and rested my head against hers. Jellyfish swam back to me and gently lifted me, and swam towards the ceiling, he motioned to the vents, and looked at ray, and told him to find us. Ray nodded knowing he wouldn't fit inside the vent. We swam hurriedly, swerving around corners, and when we reached the hatchery he mouthed stay here, and set me down. I watched as he shot through the water, into the corner, disappearing in the shadows, as he crawled into the hatchery, i scoffed and silently followed him stopping outside the hatchery. Jellyfish I told Akulet to stay in the vent, and swam, into the shadows, i slipped into the hatchery, only to keel over with horror, and disgust, all the eggs were broken, fragments of the shells scattered like shrapnel. The nest, shredded to bits, as if they were searching for something, or someone! I realized that Akulet used to hang out in the hatchery, since she liked being near her future brothers. They were looking for Akulet, I realized in horror as i heard her yelp, in distress. I charged out blindly, a seawing was pinning Akulet to the ground by her neck, and dumbfounded i stood there in shock, a seawing! I roared, and it echoed through the palace, and the seawing abruptly flew upwards hitting the ceiling with a sickening crunch, and flopped back onto the ground. Akulet sprinted over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her heart beating rapidly. I sat down clumsily, my breath coming in suddering gasps, i still in shock wrapped arms around her, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her whole body shaking. Ray I ran into the palace, frantically searching for Jellyfish and Akulet, and almost gave up, until I stumbled open them wrapped around each other, a dead seawing laying beside them, his neck at an unnatural angle. I watched them for a bit a little jealous, but then he opened his eyes, and nudged Akulet, carefully standing back up. She flicked her eyes around, seeing the dead seawing, and squeezed her eyes shut, slightly stumbleing closer top jellyfish. She stammered " We-we should go now, they wont stop looking for me, and you aren't safe either now" She looked at jellyfish, and he looked at her, as if to say thank you for something. I looked at him quizzically, and he shrugged lightly. I nodded, and I swam towards a near exit, Jellyfish, and Akulet following close behind. As we swam I couldn't help but fell jealous, the queen had mentioned her plans with me and Akulet a few times before, but she hadn't told akulet yet, now she never would. I pushed it out of my brain, she couldn't like Jellyfish, sure he was a good guy but really his looks are far from perfect. I shook my head, and kept swimming. Jellyfish I opened, my eyes to see ray, standing near us, his expression dumbfounded, i couldnt tell if it was the dragon laying dead, or me and Akulet. I blushed, felling super thankfull thet since my scales are black he couldnt see it. I stood up, and Akulet opened her eyes, and glanced at me and thenm at Ray, she blinked clearly embarrassed. then she glanced at the body, and squeezed her eyes closed, and pressed against me slightly. She then said that we should leave, and Ray looked at me intensely, as if trying to read my mind, i shrugged, and he nodded. Clearly not satisfied. He started swimming, and we followed. When we reached a village, she glance at the seawings, milling by, and swam closer to me, her side pressing against mine. My stomach fluttered with butterflys, ''I couldn't have a crush on the Princess, no no Ray would be so mad if he found out. The day Lagoon told him of her plans with him and akulet, he couldn't conceal his excitement, telling ,me over and over, at that time a just congratulated him, and smiled. But now since the queen is gone, maybe i could win her over, no no i could never do that to Ray, I shook the thought from my head, but couldn't help but glance down at her, she looked so graceful, the light dancing across her scales, she caught me staring, i quickly looked away blushing. Akulet I swam beside, Jellyfish, and as we swam into a village, all the seawings milling around, I swam closer to Jellyfish pressing my side against his, afraid of everyone, I frowned, thinking about how stupid I was, to be afraid of innocent dragons, but i couldn't shake the image of the seawing covering my gills, and suffocating me, pressed to the cool floor. I glance up at Jellyfish, and notice him staring at me, he quickly looks away, and i smile slightly, looking at Ray ahead of us, his face set in a grimace. Jellyfish As I swam beside Akulet, I got an Idea, what if, no, but we need a safe place. sigh I guess it wont be a secret anymore. ''"wait, Ray I know a place where she will be safer than just our sea cave" He stopped and looked at me, "no, we are going to our cave and she can stay in the secret attic. Exasperated, "no that is hardly big enough for a baby dragonet, and we aren't safe either" I glanced at Akulet, she was confused on which to pick sides with. " I don't care if you have a little hideout we are going to the cave", he swam forward until he was right in front of me his hard eyes glaring. I Frilled, up and said, "let Akulet choose, she can go with me to a place not even you know about, or she can go with you and stay in a tiny attic. We both looked at akulet, and I softened my gaze, knowing that this was hard for her, Ray was big, strong, handsome, and I was none of those, but still she had seen what I could do. Ray My anger swelling, I had never really yelled at him before, but I could,t stop, a swam up to his face, and glared into his eyes, ''They aren't fearful, he seems almost confident that I couldn't do anything to him, this made my anger boil, he said it was Akulets choice, and I felt my hope deflate, whatever Jellyfish had done back there, that had surly done something to her. Akulet As soon as the quarreling seawing stopped, and turned to me, I felt tears in my eyes, ''I knew Who I was going to pick, But the other would be crushed. "Im so sorry, I whispered, and swam next to Jellyfish. I looked down, And jellyfish, slightly brushed his tail against mine,sending a tingling spark up me, like when we had been so close Together in the palace, It was warm, and electrifying. ''I look up at Ray, he was crestfallen, he quickly recovered, and looked at Jellyfish. Jellyfish spoke "You can come with us, it would be safer for you aswell, he reached out, and touched Rays arm, I dont want you getting hurt either."Ray softened a little, "no , You will know where to find , me, and stay in touch with us through the secret message tunnel. Ray smiled a little, and Swam away. I looked up at Jellyfish, he was clearly sad that things had ended off on this term. Jellyfish Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)